Eventful Arrival
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Chloe Sullivan came to Sunnydale to forget her past, what she didn't expect were the people who would help her forget it. X-over with Smallville.
1. Welcome to Sunnydale

**

* * *

Disclaimers: Characters and cannons belong respectively to the creators of Buffy and Smallville. In other words, I don't own squat.  
  
Spoilers: Up to the end of Season 5 in Buffy, and beginning of Season 2 of Smallville I guess...  
  
Setting: AU Season 6 in Buffy. And Smallville is AU season 2, I guess... But season one was their senior year. Cuz I say so. :)  
  
Author's notes: In Buffyland, Tara does not exist. I love Tara, really I do, but I normally don't like writing her. So Tara doesn't exist. Willow still brought Buffy back from the dead. But Spike had no Buffy obsession.  
  
Warning: A little cryptic at first, but all will be explained as the story progresses.  
  
Pairings: Read and see.**

* * *

Chloe Sullivan stepped off of the bus and into the bright sunlight of the small town. _'So this is Sunnydale.' _She thought as she looked around. _'It's like a Californian Smallville.' _ She shook her head and slipped her sunglasses off the top of her head. After she put her sunglasses on, she searched her pockets for a crumpled piece of paper. After finding it, she walked to the side of the bus to collect her luggage. As she grabbed her small suitcase, she felt a slight vibration in her pocket. Sighing, she moved past the parked bus and set her suitcase down on the ground. Curiously, she pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. She heaved a depressed sigh as she saw who was calling, but answered the phone nevertheless.  
  
"Hi, Clark." Chloe said darkly. She had known he would eventually realize she was gone, and that he would try to call her. However, she hadn't realized it would be this quickly.  
  
"Chloe? Are you okay? Where are you?" He asked, his voice full of worry and regret. "I've been so worried."  
  
"I bet you have." Chloe said sardonically.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked her.  
  
"How was she, Clark?" Chloe said bitterly.  
  
"What?" Clark Kent was confused.  
  
"Lana. Clark. I saw you." Chloe choked out as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Chloe, I-" Clark began, but Chloe had heard enough and threw the phone into a bush. She picked up her suitcase and walked away from the bus depot.  
  
Chloe didn't notice the blonde woman who picked up the phone. She also didn't notice when the blonde tried to call out to her. But she did feel the tap on her shoulder. "Would you just leave me alone!" She called out angrily and spun around to see a shocked blonde woman standing before her. Chloe blinked. She had been so sure of who it was that she was more shocked than the woman standing in front of her.  
  
"Sorry." The strange blonde said as she held out the cell phone. "I saw you throw your phone, and I know you'll regret it. Trust me. I once broke my cell patr- practicing and the charges were horrible. Here." She held the phone out further. Chloe couldn't help but smile at the woman's kind gesture.  
  
"Thank you." Chloe said as she took her phone from the woman. "Sorry about freaking out at you. I thought you were someone else."  
  
The blonde nodded, immediately understanding. "Don't worry about it. I went through the same thing when my ex-boyfriend and I broke up. I would see him every where, even though I knew he wasn't coming back."  
  
Chloe was floored. Finally someone who knew what she was going through. "Thank you. I'm Chloe." She set down her suitcase and held out her hand towards the blonde.  
  
The blonde smiled and shook the younger girl's hand. "I'm Buffy Summers. Welcome to Sunnydale." She dropped Chloe's hand and turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait." Chloe said stopping Buffy. "Do you know where this address is?" She asked as she held out the crumpled piece of paper towards her.  
  
Buffy took the piece of paper, and looked at the name and address printed on it. After a few minutes she looked up at Chloe. "She doesn't live there any more." Buffy informed her as she handed the piece of paper back to Chloe.  
  
"Oh." Chloe said disappointed. "I could have sworn her file said she owned that house."  
  
Buffy smiled. "So you're a hacker, too. Is that how you met?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "No, Willow's my cousin."  
  
"Okay, then come with me." Buffy said as she turned away again.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Chloe asked as she picked up her bag and hurried after Buffy.  
  
"To meet your cousin." Buffy said simply as she led Chloe to a nearby shop with a large sign reading, The Magic Box.  
  
The Magic Box, which turned out to be shop that sold magical supplies, was in a state of activity when Buffy and Chloe walked inside. A middle-aged man dressed in tweed was scolding a group of young boys who had been caught shoplifting. Buffy smiled and waved at him as they walked past him.  
  
"Buffy, is your friend here to buy things and make me more money?" The blonde standing behind the store counter asked bluntly.  
  
Buffy sighed. "No, Anya. This is Chloe. She's Willow's cousin."  
  
Anya nodded. "She and Spike are down in the basement having sex." She opened the cash register and began to count the money.  
  
Chloe's eyes were wide. "I'm sorry, but did she just say-"  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
Suddenly a brunette man appeared behind Buffy. "Sorry, Anya and I haven't had a talk about private conversations lately. You're lucky you met her on a good day." He held out his hand. "I'm Xander by the way." Anya coughed pointedly from behind the counter. "And I'm also Anya's fiancé."  
  
"Yes, he is mine, so don't try to steal him." Anya added.  
  
Chloe smiled and took his hand. "Chloe." She dropped Xander's hand and turned around as the bell to the shop clanged. A young brunette, no older than fourteen entered the shop.  
  
"Buffy, I so did not get this stain on your shirt. This new girl, Alicia, totally hates me." She stopped speaking as she noticed Chloe. "Um, hi?"  
  
Buffy shook her head at the girl. "Chloe, this is my little sister, Dawn. Dawn this is Chloe, Willow's cousin."  
  
"Hi" Dawn said shaking Chloe's hand. "Did Willow know that you were coming in today? Because she and Spike are probably down in the basement-"  
  
"Dawn Summers." Buffy said angrily. "If you were about to say what I thought you were about to say..." She trailed off as Dawn just stared at her.  
  
"Buffy, I'm not a kid, you know. My room is right next to theirs. I know a lot more than you think." She said, crossing her arms.  
  
Chloe gave Dawn a confused half-smile, and shook her head. "So, Willow, and I'm guessing her boyfriend, Spike live with you?"  
  
Dawn nodded. "Yeah, they moved in a few months after mom died and a few days after-" She stopped, and looked at Buffy. "You know, I'm gonna go do my homework."  
  
"Good idea." Buffy said glaring at her little sister.  
  
Chloe was confused. "I'm sorry, did I miss something there?"  
  
But Buffy didn't answer her; her gaze was focused on something behind the reporter. Chloe spun around to see her redheaded cousin, and a peroxide blonde come out of a stairwell, which Chloe assumed, lead to the basement.  
  
"And where were you two?" Buffy asked half-amused.  
  
Anya sighed dramatically from behind the counter. "I told you already, they were having sex. I bet Spike was giving Willow very good orgasms." She said wisely.  
  
"Anya!" The couple said in unison, along with Xander.  
  
Chloe looked at her cousin, who was now beat red and trying to hide behind Spike. Xander walked behind the counter, and up to his fiancé. "Anya, what have I said about private conversations? You know, where you don't tell every one what's on your mind?" Anya pouted at her fiancé and he sighed. "Besides, we don't want to scare our guest away."  
  
"Guest?" Willow asked curiously, and stepped out from behind Spike. Her face lit up when she saw Chloe. "Oh my Goddess, Chloe!" Willow said as she ran over to her cousin and pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?" She paused, and looked at Chloe. "You didn't tell me you were coming and I forgot, did you?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "No, it was kind of a last minute thing."  
  
"Well, how long are you staying?" Willow was thrilled to see her cousin, again.  
  
Chloe shrugged. "I'm really not sure."  
  
Willow smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, you're staying with us. Buffy has a big house. Plenty of room for you."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" Chloe asked somewhat surprised. Willow nodded, but Buffy cleared her throat.  
  
"Um, Wills, I think you're kinda forgetting about something." Buffy said as she looked pointedly at Spike and made a throat cutting action. Willow cringed, but Spike just laughed.  
  
"Oh, very creative, Slayer." He scoffed at her.  
  
"Spike!" Willow scolded, but his comment piqued Chloe's curiosity.  
  
"You're the slayer?" She asked suddenly. "I researched you for my 'Wall of Weird' but I didn't realize she was a real person." Chloe turned her attention back to Spike. "I read about you, too. I think..." She looked at him again. "Some lady was convinced that the guy who inspired Billy Idol was a mutant. Is it true?"  
  
Spike growled and Chloe was almost positive that his eyes flashed yellow. "I am not a mutant." He finally spat out.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean." Chloe began, but stopped when she heard laughing behind her.  
  
"You know." Xander said laughing. "I like you already, Chloe. Pissing Spike off within five minutes, that's a record. Not even Buffy's that good at pissing Spike off. Welcome to Sunnydale."  
  
Chloe shook her head, but couldn't help but think, _'Maybe this is just what I needed to forget Clark.'  
_  
**The end, for now**


	2. Never Let Spike Anwser A Phone Call

Disclaimers: Sadly, I own nothing. If I did, Willow and Spike would have hooked up in season 4 like they were destined to... The stars said so, I swear!  
  
A/N: This is set after AU season one in Smallville, but it's like the middle of October, just because I say so. Oh, and sorry this took so long! I finally realized that I have too many stories going at once... ;-) I now hope to update this story at least once a week, so keep your fingers and toes crossed. So please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
----------------------  
  
Chloe was actually happy for the first time in weeks. She had only been in Sunnydale for a few hours but she felt more at home here than she ever did in Smallville. She didn't know how to explain it, but she just felt more comfortable with Willow's friends than she did her own sometimes. Sure they were weird, but then again, she wasn't very normal herself. But she never told anyone about that. She didn't mention to them the real reason she had researched the slayer, but she knew they would've freaked out if she had told them the truth. All the books she had read had said that a slayer was called after the previous one died. So she really didn't understand what was going on, but she was determined to find out what was going on. But she knew now wasn't the time to ask. So instead she decided to do what a reporter does best, people watch.  
  
Her eyes began to wander about the Magic Box and immediately, her eyes landed on Willow and her boyfriend. She knew there was something off about him, but she wasn't sure what. She had known that Willow's ex-boyfriend, Oz, had been a werewolf, but Willow hadn't even told her about this Spike guy. So immediately, she decided not to trust him. And when your cousin's boyfriend 's eyes flash gold and no one notices or cares, you tend to become suspicious. She knew very well that Buffy had noticed Spike's eyes because she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
As she began to think about the blonde, her eyes began to wander away from Willow and Spike. Although she found their banter amusing, and Spike's attempts to charm Willow's attentions away from the book she was reading and back to him, hilarious, she found herself wanting to know what the blonde did here. But as she looked around the shop, she realized that Buffy was nowhere in sight. She looked wildly around the shop, but she couldn't see her. Which was weird, because nearly everyone was sitting at the round circle. 'Except Buffy and the middle aged guy.' She realized.  
  
Xander was thinking about yelling at Anya for reading a bridal magazine when she was supposed to be researching when he realized that Chloe was looking around the shop. He knew it wasn't smart for them to be researching when Chloe was in the shop, but he knew that Willow and Spike couldn't take her home because of Spike's allergy to the sun. He really didn't agree with Willow's decision to let Chloe stay with them at the Summers' house, but he knew that you couldn't argue with Willow when she has her resolve face on. "Are you okay?" Xander asked her concerned.  
  
Suddenly with one question, everyone's eyes were on Chloe. Willow stopped reading her book and looked up at Chloe, concern for her cousin showing in her eyes. Spike stopped nuzzling Willow's neck long enough to even look at Chloe. Dawn closed her history book; glad to have an excuse to not do her homework. Anya lazily looked up from her bridal magazine. Chloe was a little uncomfortable with all the intention, but asked her question anyway. "Where did Buffy go?" She asked as she looked around the shop once again. At once the other five pairs of eyes looked at each other before looking back at Chloe.  
  
"B-buffy?" Willow asked nervously.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Yeah, Buffy, she brought me over here? About this tall." She lifted her hand to show Buffy's height.  
  
"Actually she's a little shorter than that." Anya added unhelpfully.  
  
"Anya. Not helping." Xander said, groaning.  
  
"She's with Giles training." Anya said a little more helpful this time.  
  
"Giles?" Chloe asked curiously.  
  
Before any one else could say anything, Dawn cut in. "Yeah, Giles. He's our dad." She said referring to Buffy.  
  
Chloe nodded. She didn't fully believe her, but she realized that Giles was probably the closest thing Dawn and Buffy had to a father. "What are they training for?"  
  
Xander's eyes widened and he leaned back in his chair to look out the window. He sighed in relief when he realized the sun was setting, but he was so caught up in looking out the window that he didn't realize he was leaning to far back until he was on the floor.  
  
"Ohmygod. Are you okay?" Chloe asked as she jumped up from her seat on the steps near them and helped him off the ground.  
  
"I'm fine." Xander assured her, despite the snorting coming from Spike's direction. However, his embarrassed grin became a real smile when he heard two smacks in succession and Spike's audible 'Ow.' "And now I'm great." He said as he picked his chair up. Chloe moved to help him, but stopped when she heard Anya's growl.  
  
"He's mine." Anya said as she pulled Xander back down onto his seat.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, but smiled when he saw what Xander had been looking at. "'ey, Red, what do you say we take the girls back to the house?"  
  
Just as Willow was about to nod her approval, Chloe's cell phone rang again. The blonde reporter pulled her cell phone out and looked at it, contemplating whether or not to answer it. She sighed as the ringing stopped, only to growl in annoyance when it began to ring again.  
  
"May I?" Spike asked as he stood up and walked over to Chloe, who hesitated a moment before nodding and handing him her cell phone. "'Ello?" He asked in a bored voice.  
  
"..."  
  
"Chloe? Can't say I 'ave. You sure you got the right number mate?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Is that so? You sound like 'er boyfriend." Spike looked carefully at Chloe, and at this point she regretted her decision, and made a grab for the phone, but Spike dodged her every attempt.  
  
"..."  
  
"Me, mate? People call me Spike."  
  
"..."  
  
"Many reasons, mate. Some say it's because of my bedside manner others say it's because I used to-" This time Willow joined Chloe in her attempt to get the phone away from Spike.  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, really? Is that a threat? I'd like to see you try."  
  
"..."  
  
Suddenly, Willow stopped chasing Spike and grabbed Chloe's arm, stopping her as well. She had seen the look of anger that flashed across Spike's face, and knew better than to provoke him now.  
  
"I'll 'ave you know, I've done nothing of the sort!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I'd like to see you bloody well try to do that, you sodding whelp." Angrily, Spike clicked the end call button and slammed the phone down onto the table.  
  
"Baby, what did he say?" Willow asked as she wound her arms around his waist.  
  
Spike's eyes flashed gold for a moment. "I'll tell you later, love, let's just get them 'ome first."  
  
Willow nodded and handed Chloe back her cell phone.  
  
"I don't think Clark will be calling back any time soon." Chloe stated, trying to decide whether or not it was a good thing or not.  
  
----------------------  
  
Hey, that's it for now, but I plan to update this story on Wednesday or Thursday, so stay tuned!  
  
Karma 


End file.
